


one week

by bestie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, More Characters To Come I’m Just Listing Them As I Write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestie/pseuds/bestie
Summary: a place to dump my drabbles for a3! week. the title of this is dumb just ignore it ty. <3day 2: outside work - tsumugi and muku make a flower bracelet.
Relationships: Settsu Banri & Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is left vague on purpose, ya’ll can read into it as shippy or platonic - whichever you prefer!

“wait, what?”

banri tears his eyes away from his phone to look up at tenma, his brow furrowed in confusion. there’s _no way_ he heard him right—

“i asked if you wanted to go shopping after school,” tenma repeats. he frowns, arms crossed over his chest. “but, dude, seriously, you gotta keep your phone away if we do. sucks when you’re too busy playing dumb games to, y’know, talk to someone.”

okay, so banri _did_ hear him right. he mirrors tenma’s frown, setting his phone aside ( _just for a minute; the game is paused—_ ). “there’s an event going on right now, and itaru is ranked higher than me—“

“what’s more important, huh? that dumb game, or some new kicks?”

“well…” banri purses his lips, acting like he’s thinking when he’s really just stalling to hold off the inevitable. he and tenma get along well — _surprisingly_ well — but he’s still uncomfortable at the prospect of hanging out together publicly, more for tenma’s sake than his own. “i mean, i dunno, man. you sure you wanna hang with me?”

“the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? i asked! and, besides, we do karaoke all the time!”

“okay, but that’s _different_ ‘cause we’re in a private room and shit.”

“how is that—”

banri stands with a huff, and tenma falls silent. screw breakfast; he’s not hungry anymore. he tucks his phone into his pocket, his game all but forgotten now. this is probably the first time in a long time that banri has _wanted_ to go to school, if only to leave this conversation behind him and forget it ever happened.

“look, man,” banri says slowly, like tenma’s just not getting it, “you got a whole reputation to think about. hangin’ with some punk like me would tank it real quick. people like to gossip. you don’t wanna risk that.”

tenma scoffs, clearly not falling for it. “as if i _care?_ you’re my friend, banri. screw what anyone thinks. if they got a problem, they can talk with my lawyers.”

banri blinks. he wasn’t expecting tenma to be so steadfast, nor to refute his suggestion so quickly. he hurries to hide his surprise with a scowl instead, pointedly making sure to not look at tenma. “not my fault if you end up regrettin’ it, then,” he mutters, trying to will away the heat he feels blooming in his cheeks.

“i’ll only regret it if you play that game while we hang,” tenma says with a snort of laughter. he slings an arm around banri’s shoulder, pulling him in and lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper as he continues, “for real, though— there’s this re-sale store that’s gonna have _huge_ discounts today. i’ll send you the address. wanna meet there at four?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2: outside work, tsumugi & muku. muku is everyone's son, including mine, and that's so fucking valid.

distractions are easy to come by in the mankai dorm. tsumugi doesn’t mind, though. 

muku watches him with eager eyes, completely enraptured by something as simple as making a flower crown — or, in this case, just something big enough to wrap around his wrist. muku had been a little distraught when tsumugi told him how many flowers it’d take to make an actual crown.

still, tsumugi figures he would’ve been okay with that if it meant making muku happy. a handful of flowers was a worthy sacrifice for that.

“i want to be able to do this, too,” muku says softly. “it seems so romantic… i read a manga once about a princess and a thief, and the thief made her a crown. she was _so_ happy…”

there he goes, off into that little world of his again. tsumugi chuckles. “it’s not so hard. if you want, i can teach you.” and to do just that, he pauses, holding out a flower to muku. “here. i’ll hold the line. all you need to do is take the stem and tie it in a knot around the line. easy enough, right?”

“m-me?! are you sure?” the softness to muku’s voice is gone in an instant, taken over by a panic instead. his hand _trembles_ as he takes the flower from tsumugi. “i… i don’t want to mess it up, though! what if i tie it too tight and the line snaps, or not tight enough and then it falls off and the composition is totally ruined? th-that’s a huge risk…! aah, and if i was making this for a princess, and i ruined it, she’d laugh at me and think i was a total loser, and—”

“relax,” says tsumugi, interrupting him gently. “it’s only a flower, muku. you’ll do it perfectly anyways, i’m sure of it.”

muku is silent for a moment, and then he gives a resolute nod. slowly, carefully, he takes the stem of the flower and begins to wrap it around the line, finishing it off with a simple knot. when he finishes, his entire body relaxes, as if a huge weight was just lifted off his shoulders. he sighs, flopping back onto the ground, and covers his eyes with his hands. “tell me when you’re done, tsumugi-san…”

tsumugi smiles to himself. it’d be unfair to make poor muku wait in anticipation, so he leans over and nudges muku’s sleeve up enough to wrap the line around his wrist. all he does is tie the two ends of it together, and — “there you go,” he says, “all done. see? you did it perfectly, muku.”

“i-i did?” muku peeks through his fingers at the bracelet, then suddenly sits up in a flurry of scrambling limbs. he gasps first, cries out in excitement next, then throws his arms around tsumugi last, giving him a surprisingly tight hug. “tsumugi-san, thank you! it looks _so_ pretty! can you teach me how to make the line next time? please?”

yes, the loss of a few flowers was definitely worth it. tsumugi laughs and gives muku’s hair a light ruffle. “of course i can. _but_ only if you help me with the gardening again.”

“oh, of course i will! thank you, _thank you_ —!!”

he’s remarkably easy to please. tsumugi might have to plant some extra flowers to fund their new bracelet-making.


End file.
